Naruto V-Day Oneshot Collection
by sheltie
Summary: This is a special V-day collection of one-shots that has Naruto paired with a different girl in each chap. Not all of them are in the romance area.
1. A Sand Wrapped Valentine

_I don't own Naruto at all_

 **A/N: right this is the first chap of a special oneshot collection containing all Valentine's Day stories for 2016. Naruto will be paired up with various girls. They'll be in a random order. This first one was the spark for this. I got the idea from snake1980, so thanks for that. I also want to let you know that most of these will be short, though a few of them will be longer than others.**

* * *

 **A Sand Wrapped Valentine**

 **By: Sheltie**

Naruto sighed as he made his way down the street heading to the Hokage tower. He was miserable due to a certain day coming up. No, it wasn't his birthday though that day wasn't a very special nor happy one to him. The day coming up was Valentine's Day. He didn't care for the day since it was for couples and Naruto has always been the outcast, no girl ever wanted to be with him. So he was always alone. It just made his very depressed.

Seeing all the happy couples around him preparing for the day of love just made him feel more alone. Everyone he knew had someone. Heck, even Kiba has a girlfriend. That just wasn't right. If Kiba could get a girl then surely he could. Sakura was still pining away for the bastard Uchiha and wouldn't give Naruto even a first look over.

/Scene Break/

"Yo granny!"

A heavy lead paperweight soared through the air and Naruto just ducked in time with the paperweight gently grazing his spiky blonde hair.

"Stupid brat" Tsunade growled out.

"Whatever granny, so you got a mission for me?" Naruto asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. Suna sent one, they specifically asked for you" Tsunade said.

"Really?" Naruto asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, you are to head to Suna" Tsunade said.

"Right, who's my team?" Naruto asked.

"There is none. Just you" Tsunade said.

"Eh" Naruto said.

"That what is says" Tsunade said as she looked through the request form.

"Okay, well I'm off granny!" Naruto said as he dashed out of the office.

/Scene Break/

Naruto was happy to be out of the village and just in time to be away from Valentine's Day too. He made his way to Suna and was making good time til he hit the desert where he grumbled and groaned about the heat. He finally reached the gate and showed his ID to the guards. Once in he headed to see Gaara.

"Yo Gaara!" the blond greeted his friend.

"Uzumaki" Gaara said in his patent monotone voice.

"How many times have I told you, call me Naruto. Lord Kazekage" Naruto said.

"You know how I hate you calling me that Uzumaki" Gaara said.

"And you know how much I don't like being called Uzumaki by you" Naruto said.

The two had a stare off then they smiled. Well, Gaara's smile wasn't as big as Naruto's, but to Gaara that counted as big.

"So how have you been?" Naruto asked as he put his arms behind his head.

"Fine, and you?" Gaara asked.

"Eh, doing good" Naruto said.

Gaara nodded.

"So what's the mission you got for me?" Naruto asked.

Ah yes. Come with me" Gaara said.

A column of sand shot out making a fist that wrapped around Naruto.

"What the heck Gaara, let me go" Naruto exclaimed as he struggled to get out, but to no avail. He wasn't in a panic since he felt no malice from Gaara.

Gaara said nothing as he got up and walked out of the office with Naruto still in a sand fist trailing him.

"I'll be out of the office, but won't be gone long" he said to the secretary.

"Yes Lord Kazekage" the secretary said.

Gaara mumbled under his breath about stupid titles and resumed his walk with Naruto struggling. Naruto didn't struggle hard since he trusted Gaara not to harm him. But he was very curious to what was going on.

/Scene Break/

They made their way through the village with people on the street giving their greetings to Gaara. They'd glance at Naruto, but said nothing. Soon they got to the Kazekage manor and Gaara entered. Now Naruto had stayed there a few times for missions, but wasn't familiar enough to know where the heck they were going.

Gaara got to a door and then used his sand again to open the door and threw Naruto in with his sand hand. Naruto flew and then landed on something soft, very soft. He looked up to see Temari's red face. It was then he realized his face had landed in Temari's chest. He also realized Temari was just wearing a flimsy tank top and short shorts.

"Happy Valentine's Day Temari, enjoy" Gaara said then closed the door and left.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: right, that's the end of one, but there's plenty more to read. So leave a review if you want and click that next chap button to read the next one.**


	2. An Unconventional Date

_I don't own Naruto at all_

 **A/N: right, here the second story.**

* * *

 **An Unconventional Valentine's Date**

 **By: Sheltie**

Ino hummed as she was getting ready for her date. She gave herself a final look over and then skipped out of her room and down the stairs.

"Bye daddy, mommy" she called out as she dashed out of the house.

/Scene Break/

Ino got to the training ground and found her special someone waiting for her.

"Hey there" they said with a grin.

"Naruto" Ino said returning the smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ino" Naruto said.

"Happy Valentine's Day Naruto" Ino said.

They kissed.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

Ino nodded.

Time passed as they stood there just staring each other. Then they ran at each other and had a quick bout of taijutsu before leaping away from one another. Naruto did some hand signs and performed a wind jutsu that Ino dodged demolishing several trees that were behind her. She then countered moving in with taijutsu again. Naruto blocked Ino's attack and then retaliated. Ino evaded Naruto's attack by using her flexible body and then fought back. Their taijutsu fight continued as they worked up a sweat then Ino jumped back and pulled out her tanto, a gift from Naruto. She infused the blade with fire chakra and swung it unleashing a fiery slash. Naruto dodged it and it hit a tree making it burst into flames and lighting a few nearby trees on fire too.

Naruto leapt in pulling out a kunai. The loud clanging of metal on metal was heard as Ino's tanto clashed with Naruto's kunai. Neither giving an inch.

"Give up fish cake" Ino taunted.

"And if I don't blond boar?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Ino growled as she pushed Naruto away and threw a roundhouse kick. Naruto evaded it and their blades clashed again. Their duel with their weapons continued.

Finally Naruto leapt away and performed another wind jutsu which Ino evaded though it sliced up the ground. The fight went back and forth trading blows though neither one landing one on the other. The training ground getting more and more wrecked by the second as two of the strongest ninjas fought.

Finally there was a lull as they both were catching their breath. Surrounding them was a destroyed training ground.

Naruto then dashed forward and Ino evaded then wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and tackled him pushing off with her feet that were infused with chakra to give her some added propulsion. Naruto landed on the ground and the two proceeded to roll around trying to pin the other. Ino won as she grinned up at Naruto. She was straddling her fellow blond. Her hair a mess and her outfit with cuts and tears.

"You win" Naruto said.

"Yes, and now for my prize" Ino purred as she bent down capturing Naruto's lips.

The two then proceeded to have another battle though this one sans clothing.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: okay, this one was shorter, but I think works well. I apologize if the sparring scene isn't as good, but in my defense I'm not very good at writing action/fight scenes though I've gotten better over time. Hoped you all liked it. Leave a review if you like and continue on.**


	3. Signed, Sealed and Delivered

_I don't own Naruto at all_

 **A/N: here's number three.**

* * *

 **Signed, Sealed and Delivered**

 **By: Sheltie**

Naruto sighed as it was another Valentine's Day. It was very depressing since this day was supposed to be a day to celebrate love and couples, but it also vividly displayed who was single. Sure, it wasn't hard for those to know they are single, but they didn't need a day to really display this fact to the world it seemed. That's how Naruto felt as he walked home. He had a good meal at Ichiraku. Ayame was her normal lovely self and even gave Naruto a bit of a discount on his ramen since she saw how depressed he was.

This pleased Naruto some, but after leaving the stand he saw all the couples out. Heck, it appeared everyone who had someone was out in Konoha. Kurenai was out with Asuma, Kiba was out with his girlfriend as was Chouji and his girl, even Shikamaru was with his girlfriend though he wished to be sleeping and not out.

This made Naruto stuff his hands in his pocket and look down in hopes to avoid at looking at all the happiness around him. All day it was like this. His friends spent their day with their significant others leaving him alone.

"I hate this day, so stupid" he muttered as he came across another couple.

Now Naruto wasn't spiteful or anything. He'd never begrudge someone who is happy. But it did leave him sad that he had no one. He did try and ask Sakura out, many times, but was shut down each time. The pink-haired girl was still hung up on the bastard it seemed. That ruined Naruto's mood some more since even with the bastard not in the village he still was a major pain in his side.

Finally reaching his apartment Naruto found a scroll hanging off the door handle. He looked at it curiously then cautiously untied it from the handle after checking it for traps and finding none. He then took it inside and placed it on the table as he went to change. He came back out showered and dressing in a white muscle shirt and shorts. He stared at the scroll for a good while then decided to looked at it.

He slowly unrolled it and read it.

 _Happy Valentine's Day my handsome Kitsune._

This made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

 _Place your thumb here and release some chakra for your present._

Naruto was hesitant doing this since it might be a trap and against some mental protests he placed his thumb in the small box and release some chakra. The scroll began to smoke and Naruto dropped it.

 _A summoning scroll?!_ the blond thought.

When the smoke cleared Naruto's eyes widen as he saw who it was.

Standing there was one Tenten Kisaragi. But Tenten wasn't wearing her normal attire he was used to her wearing. No, she was dressed in a pink Chinese inspired dress that hugged her from quite well. There was a slit that ran up to the highest part of her thigh to show off her lovely legs. Her brown hair was done in a single bun in back with the excess hanging down to the small of her back. She was wearing a bit of make-up, which Naruto didn't think she even owned.

She was wearing earrings, kunai earrings to be exact.

"Happy Valentine's Naruto. Like your present?" Tenten asked with a smile.

Naruto just stared in shock and awe at the lovely sight of her before him.

"I'll take that as a yes" Tenten said then walked over swaying her hips all the way. She got close and moved her mouth to his ear. "And we got all night for you to enjoy it."

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: three down, leave a review if you'd and move on to the next.**


	4. The Great Naruto Hunt

_I don't own Naruto at all_

 **A/N: right, I got a good pace going and I hope you're all enjoying this Valentine's offering I have here. I got this idea from snake1980, so thanks.**

* * *

 **The Great Naruto Hunt**

 **By: Sheltie**

Naruto was walking down the street minding his own business. Now today was Valentine's Day, but Naruto didn't care. It was just another day for him.

"Hmm, what should I do today?" he asked himself, "well I got to go to Ichiraku of course. I must honor the gods of ramen. Then maybe some training. Bug granny for a mission, more ramen, training, ask Sakura for a date when she says no more training then end the day with more ramen. Yup, a good day."

"There you are Naruto."

Naruto stopped and turned around to find Anko. He was going to greet the crazy snake lady when a brown burlap bag appeared. Naruto had a split second to do something before he was bagged. He used the replacement jutsu.

"DAMNIT, WHY'S THERE ALWAYS A LOG!" Anko cried out as she peered into the bag to find said log.

She then spotted her quarry running away.

"So you want to play, fine we'll play" Anko said with a grin as she grabbed her collar and whispered something into it. After she spoke into her collar she ran after the blond.

/Scene Break/

Naruto was breathing hard. He had been on the run from Anko for a while now. He had created three shadow clones in hopes to lose her. He wasn't sure what he had done to piss of Anko since he hadn't anything recently to incur the wrath of Konoha's Snake Mistress. But he must of did something. He just didn't know what.

As he was taking a breather he didn't notice a figure coming out from a tree he was nearby. He didn't sense a thing as a burlap bag flew over him, capturing him within.

/Scene Break/

"I got him!"

"No, I got him."

"You're both wrong, I got him."

"That can't be right since I have him."

The four were who were the Ice Queens of Konoha. They were not only some of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha, but they were unapproachable it seemed. Well to the guys since they all had ice glares that could freeze a guy's junk right off. The Ice Queens were Yugao Uzuki, Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi.

"We can't all have gotten him. So who is telling the truth?" Hana asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure shadow clones are involved" Yugao said.

"Lets open up our bags and find out" Anko said.

So they opened their burlap bags and dumped out their contents. Out came four Narutos. They all looked confused as they looked up at their kidnappers.

"Alright, which one is the real one?" Kurenai asked.

"Me!" all four said at once.

"Brat either tell us which or I play hide the kunai" Anko said not in the mood to play any games.

The real Naruto sighed and dispelled his clones.

"So what's this all about?" he asked.

"Happy Valentine's Day Naruto" the Ice Queens said smiling wide.

"Eh" Naruto said as he sensed something coming.

He didn't have time to escape as the four kunoichi pounced on him. All wanting to give Naruto a Valentine's Day he'd never forget.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: another down, moving to the next if you please. Leave a review if you'd like.**


	5. Valentine's Times 3

_I don't own Naruto at all_

 **A/N: here's the fifth V-day oneshot. I got this idea from snake1980.**

* * *

 **Valentine's Times 3**

 **By: Sheltie**

It was a nice lovely day in Konoha. The birds were singing, the sun shining. Our favorite blond was fast asleep in bed. He had no missions and he felt like sleeping in. He knew what day it was today and decided that the less time he was awake for it the better. Sadly there were some who'd disagree with him on this.

CRASH!

Naruto's door was rammed down. Six strong men with a battering ram took out Naruto's door and rushed inside. Naruto was startled from the sound and didn't have time to do a thing as the men grabbed him.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL, LET ME GO! WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF PERVERTS! DID SUPER BUSHY BROWS SEND YOU OR SOMETHING?"

Naruto was carried/dragged. He protested and struggled the entire way, but it was futile since they wouldn't let him go. His shouting was so loud passersby took a moment to watch then went on with their business. In a ninja village there was odd sights, this was just another one of them. Finally Naruto was tossed to the ground.

"Ah, my present has arrived and not a moment too soon."

Naruto knew that voice. He looked up to see Rei Uchiha, Sasuke's sister, standing there grinning. She looked to the guys and waved them off and they left without a word.

"Ugh, what the hell Rei? Kidnapping me, and what do you mean by 'my' present?" Naruto asked as he dusted himself off as he stood up.

"Simple Naruto. It's Valentine's Day and you're my present for the day" Rei said grinning.

"You've got to be joking" Naruto said.

"Nope, now let's get started" Rei said.

Naruto was confused as Rei activated her Sharingan then it shifted to her Mangekyo. Naruto was frozen as the world around him melted away. He was now in a place he didn't know.

"Kukukukukukukuku, welcome to my world Naruto. For three days you're mine, in every way" Rei said everywhere it seemed.

"R-r-r-r-r-Rei" Naruto stuttered not liking where this was going.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll be gentle" Rei said.

Naruto swallowed hard.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: and there's another down. Please leave a review if you like and then continue on to the next story.**


	6. So Pink

_I don't own Naruto at all_

 **A/N: right, here's the next one. This is for the Sakura fans out there. Had to appease them. This one more is aimed to friendship than anything else really.**

* * *

 **So Pink**

 **By: Sheltie**

Sakura woke up yawning and stretching. She felt good this morning. She hopped out of bed only to yelp a bit due to the cold floor. She muttered to herself to get a rug of some kind though she'd always forget when she went out shopping. She went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Once showered she walked out to the kitchen.

"Morning mom, dad" she said then stopped.

 _Right, I moved out. I forgot_ she thought and began making breakfast for herself.

Sakura moved out of her parents home since she thought she was getting too old. She had saved more than enough money to buy an apartment. She got an apartment in a complex that was owned by a retired ninja. That helped not only for security reasons, but that the guy understood the lifestyle she had. Civilian landlords just didn't understand at all. With a former nin as a landlord he'd understand where there'd be periods of time that his tenant would be gone. All he wanted was a note letting him know.

After eating breakfast she cleaned her dishes and headed out. She was on hospital duty.

/Scene Break/

The day was slow it seemed. She sighed and wondered why.

"So what are you and Kato doing for tonight, something special I hope it is Valentine's Day?" a nurse asked a fellow nurse.

"Oh I don't know. I asked, but he just said it was a secret" the 2nd nurse said.

"Oh, maybe he's going to propose" the 1st nurse suggested.

"Maybe" the 2nd nurse said.

The two kept giggling and chattering as their voices faded off.

 _It's Valentine's Day, so that's why I guess. Not many want to get hurt and ruin their nights_ Sakura thought.

This then made Sakura frown. She didn't have anyone special to be with today. She thought back and remembered her childhood and being so overly infatuated with Sasuke Uchiha. Looking back on it she was disgusted with how she acted. But she had changed. She was no longer a fan girl. She was now a proud and strong kunoichi, an apprentice to the slug princess, one of the three sannin, the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju. She had come along way.

As the day dragged Sakura frowned again. Her usual visit of a certain spiky haired blond hadn't shown up. He'd usually come by to chat and bring her lunch or they'd go out. Their relationship had changed since they were genin. Before he was just an annoyance who got in the way of her precious Sasuke, but soon she counted on Naruto and he slowly became a good friend, a very good friend. Someone she knew she could always rely on and count on no matter what. He gave her strength when she felt like she had none at all.

Yes, her friendship with Naruto was quite special to her. She wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

/Scene Break/

Soon her shift was over and Sakura stretched. She was tired. Sure, it was a slow day for her, but that meant she had time to do other things. Fun things like doing inventory and the like. So much fun that was. She headed home tired, she didn't want to think about counting anything ever again. She entered her apartment and stopped. She sensed someone was inside. She pulled out a kunai and made her way in a quiet fashion. She got to her kitchen and froze.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Eh, hey Sakura" Naruto said with a grin as he was in front of her stove cooking.

"Again, what are you doing here Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Cooking you dinner" Naruto said.

"Why?" Sakura asked with the tone plainly stating, 'it had better be good or you'll be in the hospital with this kunai shoved up a very uncomfortable place.'

"Because I wanna" Naruto said.

Sakura sighed and relaxed. She was still a bit tired.

"Just sit down, the food should be done soon" Naruto said.

Sakura just nodded and went to the table and found it was already set. There was a vase with a bouquet of pink and yellow roses. Sakura sniffed them and smiled.

Naruto came in serving the meal. They ate and chatted. It was a very casual thing between the two friends.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto" Sakura said.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Naruto said.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Sakura said.

The two smiled at each other.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: and that's another down. If you want leave a review and continue on to the next chap.**


	7. Pearls

_I don't own Naruto at all_

 **A/N: this one's for the Hinata fans, again had to appease them.**

* * *

 **Pearls**

 **By: Sheltie**

Hinata awoke rolling over so the first thing she saw was a photo of her crush, Naruto Uzumaki, smiling right back at her. She smiled back at him while blushing.

"Morning Naruto" she said softly.

She spent a few minutes staring at the picture then got up and went to her bathroom to shower and get dressed. Once finished she went to a drawer and dug out something special. It was Naruto's Valentine's Day present. She had looked high and low for it wanting it to be something special. She found it and bought it and had it wrapped. Now all she had to do was gather up the courage to give it to Naruto.

/Scene Break/

"Morning team" Kurenai said.

Standing before the jounin was her team, Shino, Kiba and Hinata.

"Today it's going to be light. So just some light sparring and training. Nothing too hard" Kurenai said.

"Kurenai sensei has a hot date tonight" Kiba whispered to Shino.

"And where did you hear this?" Shino asked.

"My sister" Kiba said with a smirk.

"Except for Kiba, he's going through a different training session for spying on his sister" Kurenai said giving the Inuzuka a sharp look.

Kiba gulped.

Hinata's mind was on other things as she tried to figure out how to give Naruto his present.

So many scenarios went through her head as she tried to think of the best way to give Naruto his present. All of them good, but every single one of them seemed to be missing something. Giving it to him at Ichiraku was too public, giving the gift at his apartment just didn't feel right and so on and so forth as her excuses piled up to rival Mt. Everest.

How Hinata got through her team's training as her mind was preoccupied was a miracle to say the least. But she did and did well.

"Nice job Hinata" Kurenai said.

"Thanks sensei" Hinata murmured as her mind was still on Naruto.

/Scene Break/

Hinata was at her favorite café enjoying a lunch with some of her cinnamon rolls for dessert. She decided to not go to Ichiraku since she was sure she would bump into Naruto there and she knew she wasn't ready to face him and give him his gift. This also gave her more time to think of how and when to give him the gift.

"Hey Hinata" a very familiar voice greeted Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widened as she whipped her head around to spot Naruto standing there. He was sweaty from his training. He had taken off his jacket showing off his tight black muscle shirt underneath. Lord god, he looked so good. Hinata licked her lips as a tiny bit of blood leaked from her nose as her mind traveled down a very perverted path.

"Eh Hinata, you there? Hey!" Naruto called as he waved his hand in front of the Hyuga's face.

Hinata fainted thankfully she was sitting down.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head not sure what to do. He decided to leave Hinata in peace.

When Hinata awoke she felt so embarrassed with herself for fainting. Luckily pretty much in Konoha had gotten used to this since they all knew of the Hyuga heiress' crush on Konoha's #1 knucklehead ninja. Though the blond had no clue himself it seemed.

/Scene Break/

Hinata went through the rest of the day thinking. Kurenai had given the team the rest of the day off. But this didn't help Hinata as her mind was going in circles now as to what to do. She wandered around not wanting to head back home til it was absolutely necessary really. When it got dark Hinata decided to head home. She had a frown on her face since she hadn't thought of any good way to give Naruto the present. She entered the compound and made her way to her room. When she opened the door her eyes went wide as a gasp escaped her lips.

There in her room was Naruto. He was dressed nicely without a speck of orange. The room was filled with lavender colored roses and lit candles. In Naruto's hand was a single lavender rose.

"Hey there Hinata" Naruto greeted.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-Naruto" Hinata stuttered out.

Naruto grinned and walked up to Hinata. He was now close to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day" he said softly then kissed her cheek.

Hinata's eyes widened as her cheeks heated up to temperatures that would rival the surface of the sun. She then she fainted. Naruto caught her unconscious form before she could hit the floor.

"We really need to stop you from doing this" he muttered with a sigh.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: and there, I did a NaruHina for you fans out there. So can't say I've never done one ever. If you'd like to leave a review please free do to so. Click that next chap button to continue the love fest of my collection.**


	8. Puppy Love

_I don't own Naruto at all_

 **A/N: well here's the eighth chap of this series. I hope you're enjoying this.**

* * *

 **Puppy Love**

 **By: Sheltie**

Hana stood waiting at the gates of the school. She was waiting for her brother to come out. She sighed as she checked her watch.

"Stupid idiot, I bet he forgot" she muttered.

"HEY HANA!"

Hana looked from her watch and smiled as she saw who was running towards her. It was one of Kiba's friends, Naruto. For some reason she took a bit of a shine to the spiky blond.

"Hello Naruto" she said.

"Hi, Kiba will be out in a second. He's getting scolded by the teacher for making some perverted comments" Naruto said.

"That idiot" Hana growled.

She knew Kiba had a very perverted mind even for someone as young as he was. She swear it had to be genetic or something. She was sure of this since there was an uncle in the family who was just as perverted as Kiba.

"So anyway, Kiba said it would be alright if I came over, can I?" Naruto asked happily.

"Of course, you know you're always welcome Naruto" Hana said smiling sweetly.

"Yo sis!"

Hana's smile vanished as she saw her brother.

"Kiba, remember what mom and I told you about making those perverted comments?" she growled.

"Wha, man Naruto, dude, why'd you tell my Hana?" Kiba asked appalled that his best friend had betrayed him.

"Why would I lie to Hana?" Naruto asked in an innocent tone.

"Dude, it's the code. Bros before hoes" Kiba said.

"Are you calling me a ho Kiba?" Hana growled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Shit, lets go Naruto!" Kiba cried as he ran away kicking up a huge cloud of dust.

/Scene Break/

Kiba was let off the leash so to speak by Hana. That is until their mom got home. Kiba knew he was doomed then. So he decided to spent what little time he had with Naruto hanging out. The two played video games and stuff as they chatted. Hana was in the kitchen working on her homework a bit before she had to make dinner, tonight was her night.

She sighed as she was going over a problem, but her mind strayed. Today was Valentine's Day and it felt like any other day to her. No guy came up to her and it made her feel depressed. She didn't understand what was wrong. She was young, fit and attractive. There should be guys beating down her door, but no, there was none. She wondered in there was something wrong with herself.

"Hey Hana" Naruto greeted.

"Hi Naruto" Hana said smiling.

"Is everything alright?" Naruto asked concerned.

"No, everything's fine" Hana said.

She didn't want to involve Naruto in her problems since he was just a kid.

Naruto however looked at her and then grinned, "be right back."

Hana blinked confused as to what was going on. She didn't have much time to ponder as Naruto returned with his backpack. He dug into it and pulled something out.

"Here, Happy Valentine's Day Hana" he said.

Hana blinked and smiled as she took the Valentine. It was a lovely card that looked like he made it himself. It was of a heart made of red construction paper that you could open up by lifting the bottom tip upwards. There was white lace bordering the edges and on the front was stickers of two cupids with their bows and their arrows pointing to Hana's name. Also with it was chocolates, and not just any chocolates, but her favorites.

"Naruto, you didn't have to" Hana said.

"Read the card" Naruto said impatiently.

Hana did.

 _Hana, will you be my Valentine?_

 _Love Naruto_

 _P.S. Will you Marry me when we're old enough?_

Hana blushed a bit at the proposal.

"Well, will you marry when we're old enough?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I will" Hana said with a smile.

Naruto whooped and hollered with glee and Hana giggled.

"Naruto come here" she said.

Naruto stopped his celebration and turned to Hana. Hana kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day Naruto, and thank you" she said.

Naruto blushed bright red.

/Scene Break/

Just outside the kitchen Tsume smirked. She had watched the whole thing since she was able to get off of work early.

"Hana and Naruto, they will make a good couple. Oh I can't wait to tell Kushi about this. She's going to flip" she muttered.

Her mind then went to what HHana and Naruto's kids would look like. She was catching grandbaby fever.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: hoped you enjoyed this one. I wanted to take a different spin on Valentines since there's a lot of the same out there. This changes things. Well if you'd like leave a review and then click that next chap button.**


	9. Kitty Love

_I don't own Naruto at all_

 **A/N: from dogs to cats, this chap's ready… GO!**

* * *

 **Kitty Love**

 **By: Sheltie**

"Right, relax. Just relax. You can do this. It's no big deal at all. All I have to do is give this to her and that's that" Naruto muttered to himself as he tried to give himself a pep talk that wasn't going so well.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto jumped and spun around to see his best friend Sasuke standing there.

"Shit Sasuke, don't scare me like that. I could've killed you with my deadly ninja skills" Naruto said.

"Yes, I'm sure especially with you pissing your pants" Sasuke said with an amused smirk.

"Whatever" Naruto muttered as he got back to his self-pep talk.

"So you're going to do it this year?" Sasuke asked knowing what his friend had planned.

"Yeah, I am. I bought it and wrote the letter" Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded since he knew his friend had talked about it in past years, but was proud be actually did it.

"Well good luck my friend" he said.

"Thanks" Naruto murmured.

/Scene Break/

Naruto made his way to a bank of locker and headed to a specific one. He opened it due to getting the combination from some good contacts he had. When he opened it he frowned and saw it was stuffed full of other gifts and cards.

 _Shit, this won't work. I don't want mine to be in with those_ Naruto thought as he closed the locker with a despondent look.

"I need a plan" he muttered to himself as a light bulb came on.

He dashed off.

/Scene Break/

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to see Naruto running towards him.

"What's up Naruto, you go it done?" he asked.

"No, not yet. Her locker's stuffed and I don't want mine to be piled in there like the rest" Naruto said, "she's more likely to toss them out."

Sasuke nodded.

"I need you to make a big distraction during our lunch period so I can sneak this into her bag" Naruto said.

"Distraction, any kind of distraction?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah anything, just has to be big" Naruto said.

 _Awesome, a blank check and I know just who to use it on_ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

/Scene Break/

Naruto went through his classes nervous and hoping Sasuke had an idea to help him. Soon it was lunch period and everyone was having lunch outside due to the unusually warm weather they were having. The lunch room was stuffy and the student body craved the outdoors even if it was an overcast day.

Naruto sat with his lunch by his side, too nervous to eat.

"Don't worry Naruto, I gotcha covered" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You do?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, just give me your goodie bag and I'll take care of everything" Sasuke said.

Naruto did without a question. Naruto's goodie bag was his bag that held all of his pranking items. Naruto was a prankster. He did wonder what Sasuke had in mind, but didn't ask.

"Just do what you need to do when all hell breaks loose" Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded.

/Scene Break/

Sasuke rummaged through the bag and found what he needed. He then left his seat and made his way over to his target. He found them and waited for the most opportune moment. When he saw it he struck, and struck fast then slipped away like a ninja.

/Scene Break/

Kiba was having a good time chatting with his friends, talking loudly. That's when he felt an itch. The itch was on his ass. Now Kiba didn't have much of manners even though his mom and sister hammered him in the head many times. So he began to scratch, which just made it worse and also made it spread.

"What the hell!?" he cried as he was vigorously scratching his butt and groin.

He then stood up and that got people's attention since Kiba was scratching and complaining loudly about it. His friends were laughing their asses off.

Soon Kiba caused so much commotion a teacher who was on duty strided over.

/Scene Break/

As this was going on Naruto saw his chance and took the time where everyone was distracted watching Kiba scratch and dashed over where Yugito was and slipped the gift in her backpack and raced back. A sense of relief washed over him.

/Scene Break/

Yugito sighed. Her day started just fine until she got to school and opened her locker only for a flood of Valentines came out. It annoyed her a bit at all this attention. She luckily had a garbage bag with her and gathered all the things up and put it in the bag to read over later. She wasn't mean enough to dump this stuff in the nearest garbage. But it didn't mean she was accepting the offers being sent.

Lunch an interesting and a bit gross experience. She really didn't see that boy's boxers as he scratched himself back and front. Gross.

After lunch she went to the library since she had a free period. She was going to work on some homework when she felt something as she rummaged through her bag. She pulled it out and looked at it curiously.

 _I know this wasn't in here before, so when could it hav-_ she thought then she remembered what happened at lunch and figured it out.

"Clever distraction. Whoever wanted me to have this went to a lot of trouble" Yugito mused.

She eyed the small package and letter attached to it and wondered what she should do. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened it up to find it was a jewelry box. She opened to find it was a pendant necklace. The pendant was of a cat head made of silver with green gem eyes. On closer inspection she found the they weren't green gems and were actually emeralds.

 _Someone spent a lot money on this, but why_ she thought.

She then went to the letter hoping for answers.

 _Dear Yugito,_

 _Happy Valentine's Day. I want to tell you how much I love you. I've had these feelings for you for a long time. You were the first girl I've ever had a crush on really. I've tried looking at other girls, but none compare to you at all. It's not just how beautiful you are or your body either. I love the way you smile, how you laugh. How your amethyst eyes gleam when you're excited about something. I know you, really know you. Like how your favorite food is sushi from that small little place on the end corner of Kumo Way and Ridge Road. That you volunteer at the animal shelter to take care of all the orphan cats and wish you could adopt them all since you're a cat lover. There's so many more, and all of them I love since it's just another aspect of you. You're one of a kind my Amethyst Neko._

Yugito finished the letter and blinked. She flipped over and then re-read the letter. It wasn't signed at all.

 _Did he forget to sign it_ she thought, _that is if it's a guy at all. I do have several girls who have a thing for me too._

She needed more info.

/Scene Break/

Yugito went to the one person she knew could probably answer all of her questions. Ino Yamanaka. She seemed to know everything and everyone. It amazed many in the school how good the girl was and she was just a first year. She had info on all the older students, and it was quite accurate too.

"Yamanaka" the older blond called out.

"Huh, hey Nii, what is it?" Ino asked.

Now the younger blond was curious as to why Yugito Nii was calling her. She didn't have much contact with the older blond due to Yugito being older and in being in a grade above her.

"I need some info" Yugito said.

"Oh, and what do you need?" Ino asked now in her element and feeling good.

"I need to know about those who have a crush on me" Yugito said.

"Okay that's not hard at all. It'd have been harder for me to find someone who doesn't have a thing for you" Ino said with a frown.

"Here, take a look at this" Yugito said as she was pulling the gift she got, but then stopped. "You have to promise me to keep this between us, no one else is to know, got me."

"Hey, what do I look like? I'd never blab. I do have standards" Ino said feeling as bit offended.

"Sorry, but I don't want this everywhere in the school" Yugito said.

"Lips sealed, now what is it?" Ino asked.

Yugito pulled out the jewelry box and the letter and showed it to Ino. Ino looked both over closely.

"Well whoever likes you really knows you that's for sure" Ino commented.

"I know, not many know where my favorite sushi hangout is" Yugito said.

"Well I did, but that's my job" Ino said, "but this person knows it and didn't come to me to ask for it. So they knew beforehand."

"But who?" Yugito asked with a frown.

"Give me a few and I think I might have an answer" Ino said.

About ten minutes later Ino finished her look through and grinned.

"Ready to know?" she asked.

Yugito nodded.

"Okay it's…"

/Scene Break/

Naruto walked out of school that day feeling good. He gave his Valentine's gift to Yugito. He hoped she liked it and read the letter he had with it. He hopped off the last few school steps.

"You forgot to sign your letter, Uzumaki."

Naruto froze knowing that voice. He slowly turned around to see Yugito standing there at the top of the steps.

 _What the hell does she mean? Crap what do I do? I could run, but she's on the track team and could run me down like a cheetah on a gazelle_ he thought.

"I know it was you who sent me the necklace and the letter" Yugito said as she dashed down the steps in long strides.

"Of course you did, I signed it" Naruto said.

Yugito shook her head. "No, you didn't."

"I didn't" Naruto said.

"Didn't you hear what I said before?" Yugito asked.

"Huh" Naruto responded.

Yugito sighed and showed Naruto and he looked stunned since he was sure he did. He also felt embarrassed.

"So is it all true, you love me?" the older blond asked.

"Yes, it's true" Naruto muttered.

"Come on, lets get some sushi, you're paying" Yugito said walking away.

"Huh, wait for me" Naruto said following after Yugito.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: okay, I know some might not like what I did to Kiba. I wasn't trying to be mean at all; just he seems like the right character that could be used to cause a distraction, a big one. That's all. Please leave a review if you wish and click that next chap button to advance forward to the next story in this series.**


	10. Doggone Love

_I don't own Naruto at all_

 **A/N: okay, this one I got from an idea given to me by snake1980.**

* * *

 **Doggone Love**

 **By: Sheltie**

Naruto was having a good day so far. He was enjoying the nice day when he heard a growl. He turned his head to see a pack of dogs and they didn't look friendly.

"Uh hey boys, how are you?" the blond asked nervously.

The dogs charged at him and Naruto did the only thing he knew that could save his skin, he ran. He ran like the wind with the dogs keeping up with him it seemed. Naruto darted and made jump cuts to try and get the dogs off his tail.

"What the heck have I done, I don't remember doing any pranks lately" Naruto asked himself.

He then made a jump cut into an alley. He let out a breath as the pack of dogs raced by him.

 _Safe_ he thought.

But his relief was short-lived as he heard growls and found another pack of dogs in the alley like they were waiting for him.

"Crap" he muttered and was on the run again.

This made over and over it seemed as whenever Naruto seemed to think he found a place he was safe a new pack of dogs were waiting for him and he'd run off. He was getting tired from this.

What Naruto didn't know was that this was just random. No, these dogs seemed to have a plan as they led Naruto where they wanted him to go. Finally Naruto found an open door and dive in like he was being shot at. He slid across the floor.

"Okay, finally safe" he said breathing hard and sweating.

"Safe pup, depends one what your definition of the word is."

Naruto knew that voice he turned to find Tsume Inuzuka standing there with a wide grin.

"Um, hi" he greeted.

That's when the door was slammed shut, his only way out was now gone. He ran to it and began to twist the handle with no avail. He turned back to Tsume who looked quite calm.

"What's going on?" he asked a bit panicky.

"Oh nothing pup, just going to give you the best Valentine's Day you'll ever get" Tsume said with a lecherous grin on her face.

"Please, be gentle" Naruto whimpered.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: another chap done, please leave a review if you wish to do so and then move on to the next chap. Thanks.**


	11. Love Swirl

_I don't own Naruto at all_

 **A/N: right, this one is love between a mom and their child. Nothing more.**

* * *

 **Love Swirl**

 **By: Sheltie**

Kushina was sipping her tea as she sat on the couch reading a book. It was a quiet day today.

"Mommy, mommy!"

Kushina looked up from her book with a wide smile as she saw her son, Naruto, running up to her.

"Slow down Naruto, you'll fall" she chided gently.

Naruto obeyed slowing down a tad. He got to his mom and looked up at her with his blue eyes sparkling with happiness and a wide happy smile.

"What is it Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Happy Valentines mom!" Naruto cried joyously.

He pulled out a red heart that was cut out of construction paper. There was white lace around the edges.

"Oh honey, it's wonderful. The best thing I've ever gotten" Kushina said as she took the card from Naruto.

"Really, you love it?" Naruto asked.

"I do dear, did you do all of this yourself?" Kushina asked.

"Uh-huh" Naruto said as he bobbed his head up and down.

Kushina smiled and setting the card down where it couldn't be harmed she pulled Naruto up and hugged him kissing his cheek.

"Thank you honey" she murmured.

Naruto smiled wide so happy he made his mom happy.

/Scene Break/

Kushina sighed as her mind drifted back to that event. It had been ten years since she got that Valentine.

"Mom, mom? Are you alright?"

Kushina blinked and stared at her now seventeen-year-old son.

"Oh hello Naruto dear" she said.

"Are you feeling alright mom, you spaced out a bit?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I'm fine dear, just thinking" Kushina said.

"Oh, okay. Anyway here" Naruto said as he held out a single pink rose.

"What's this for?" Kushina asked.

"Happy Valentine's Day mom" Naruto said and pecked Kushina on the cheek.

Kushina smiled and took the rose and reciprocated by pecking Naruto on his cheek in a motherly way.

"Thank you dear, and a Happy Valentine's Day to you too" she said.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: right and that ends a nice sweet mother and son one. Just the way I wanted it. Well, moving on, if you'd like to leave a review please do. Once you do please click that next chap button.**


	12. It's Valentine's Day?

_I don't own Naruto at all_

 **A/N: right, here's the twelfth chap of this series. How you doing, you still with me?**

* * *

 **It's Valentine's Day?**

 **By: Sheltie**

Samui sighed as she rolled over and groaned. The sunlight had invaded her closed drapes and was striking her eyes. She groaned again and then got up unhappy that she had to wake up. She checked the time and sighed.

"So un-cool" she muttered then stretched and yawned.

She then got up and made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a shower. After that she went to make breakfast before heading off to work.

/Scene Break/

Samui was riding her bike to work easily avoiding the traffic that plagued all drivers. She got to work on time and locked up her bike and removed her helmet. She headed inside and nodded to the receptionist who nodded back. She headed up to her floor and to her cubicle. She pulled her messenger bag off and booted up her computer. Once the computer was ready she started to work. She had on a headset and waited for her first call.

She worked as a tech support in a electronics company. It was kind of funny since Samui looked like she could grace the cover of magazines with her looks and body, but she liked working such a menial job dealing with people who'd yell and shout at her and blame her for something she had no control over. But she was good at her job since she was always calm and cool, always had a level-head and never let any of the customers calling get to her.

When it came lunch time she headed out for her break and went to her favorite sandwich shop, got her usual and ate it there then headed back to work with just enough time to spare. It was her daily routine, which she didn't break unless there was an exception. She worked til it was quitting time and then left the building and got on her bike to head home.

Throughout the day she didn't seem to see to all the red and pink that surrounded her. She was so focused on her day. She got home parking her bike in its usual spot locking it up. She headed up to her apartment and unlocked it to find a surprise.

"Hey there Samui."

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Samui asked.

"What, can't a boyfriend surprise his girlfriend?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"I guess so" Samui said.

"Well I can, it's in the rulebook" Naruto said.

"So you say" Samui said.

Naruto just kept smiling. "So how was your day?"

"Fine, but tiring" Samui said as she massaged her shoulders.

"Come on, let me massage your shoulders for a bit" Naruto said.

Samui nodded and followed Naruto to the couch. She sat on the floor while he sat on the couch so he had a better angle to work. His hands began kneading Samui's shoulders and she groaned in satisfaction feeling all the tension leave her.

"They giving you a problem again?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they are" Samui said.

Now many girls would be envious of the chest Samui had, but to Samui it was just a great pain as it gave her back and shoulder problems. Thankfully she had her very own masseuse in Naruto. She loved Naruto's hands since they could ease all the troublesome spots she had.

The couple spent time together with Naruto working diligently in his position to relieve Samui of all the pain she was feeling and Samui enjoying every moment. She had turned on the TV as this was going on to watch something.

"So Chinese tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that sounds cool" Samui said.

Naruto nodded as he continued his massage on Samui. Once done he ordered knowing just what Samui wanted. While they waited they watched TV. When their food came Samui turned off the TV and Naruto went to the door. Samui went to the kitchen to grab plates and forks. Neither were very good at using chopsticks. Well, Samui was good, but Naruto was too impatient. Even though Samui tried to teach him many times.

Naruto came back after grabbing and paying for the food. Samui set the plates down on the coffee table that was large enough to use as an eating area for two. Naruto pulled all that was in the bag and they began to eat.

"Hey, it's Valentine's Day" Naruto said while they were eating.

Samui kept eating then paused as it hit her. She couldn't believe she totally forgot. Now Samui wasn't the kind of girl to mark the 14th of February with great anticipation, but she was a girl and liked the day of love. She turned to Naruto and was about to say something.

"It's alright, I just realized it too" Naruto said then put a hand on the back of his head rubbing, "I guess I ignored all the stuff going on today."

"I did the same" Samui said not feeling as bad as she had felt originally.

The two blondes smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day Samui" Naruto said.

"Happy Valentine's Day Naruto" Samui said.

They kissed one another and then went back to eating, just enjoying one another's company.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: yet another one down and just a few more to go now. Please leave a review if you like then move on to the next chap.**


	13. Bad Day Turnabout

_I don't own Naruto at all_

 **A/N: right, here's the thirteenth chap of this collection. The so-called 'unlucky' number, but not today.**

* * *

 **Bad Day Turnabout**

 **By: Sheltie**

Kurenai groaned as she rolled over only to fall out of her bed.

"Damnit!" she cursed.

She groaned as she rubbed her bruised backside making a mental note to put on a cushy rug or something so she didn't land on the hard wood floor. She looked at the clock and cursed again. She had slept in. Now normally Kurenai gave her plenty of time to get up, shower, dress and eat breakfast, but today wasn't one of these days. She ran to the bathroom tossing her nightshirt off as well as her panties. She turned her shower on and then jumped in and screamed at how cold the water was.

 _What the hell, the water's usually warm by now_ she thought.

But it wasn't and didn't seem to get any warmer. So Kurenai took a cold shower much to her discontent. She then dried off and got dressed. She tried fixing her hair as best as possible, but no matter what she did it felt like she was looking like a rat's nest. She sighed and gave up.

After that she went to her kitchen flicking on the coffee maker thanking her stars she always set it up the night before so she wouldn't have to fuss over it in the morning. She grabbed a bagel and smeared with peanut butter and had a glass of juice. She eat as she quickly as she could without choking as she waited til the coffee was ready. She finished just in time while able to having two glasses of juices to wash down the peanut butter. She grabbed a travel mug and poured the hot coffee in and put the lid on. She took a drink only for the lid to come off and spilling the hot contents on her shirt.

"Shit!" she cursed feeling the searing hotness.

She cleaned off what she could then sighed as she want to change again.

 _I'm going to be so late_ she thought.

/Scene Break/

"You're late Yuhi."

"I'm sorry sir" Kurenai muttered as she bowed her head.

"Yeah, well, get to work" her boss grumbled and walked off.

Kurenai sighed as she got to her cubicle and plopped down in her chair.

"So what do you think crawled up his butt this time?"

Kurenai looked up to see her co-worker and friend, Anko.

"Anko, that's not a nice thing to say" she gently chided.

Anko shrugged off the light reprimand.

"So, what's your plans for today?" she asked instead.

"Plans, what are talking about? Work as usual" Kurenai said as she booted up her computer.

"Do you even know what day it is today?" Anko asked.

"Thursday, why?" Kurenai responded.

"Yeah it's Thursday. And…" Anko said.

"What" Kurenai said.

"And…" Anko said trailing.

"Anko, is there a point to this?" Kurenai asked with a bit of irritation.

"Valentine's Day" Anko said.

Kurenai blinked then looked at her little day-to-day calendar she had on her desk and found it was the 14th today, February 14th to be exact. She groaned.

"So I ask again, what's your plans?" Anko asked.

"Nothing Anko. I have no boyfriend" Kurenai said as she tucked a hank of hair behind her ear.

"Awesome, so bar hopping it is" Anko said gleefully.

"I'm not going bar hopping with you on a work week" Kurenai said firmly.

"Eh, why not?" Anko asked.

"Because we still have to be here tomorrow" Kurenai said.

"So that's a no?" Anko asked not comprehending what had been said.

"It is, and I'd still wouldn't go out even if it I didn't work tomorrow. I really don't want to" Kurenai said.

"Are you sure?" Anko asked.

"Yes, I am" Kurenai said firmly.

"Fine, your loss" Anko said with a shrug then left.

Kurenai sighed as she got to work.

 _ **A few hours later**_

"YUHI, WHERE'S THAT REPORT?"

Kurenai groaned and then began to search her desk for it. She then panicked as she couldn't find it.

"Yuhi, I'm waiting!"

"Be right there" Kurenai said as she kept trying to look for the missing report. She finally found it and was relieved. She brought to her boss and he looked agitated.

"About time" he grunted out and then shooed her out of his office.

Kurenai got back to her desk exhausted.

 _ **Lunch Time**_

Kurenai got to the small little break room and opened her lunch and smelled it. It smelled funny. She sighed and tossed not wanting to risk getting sick from whatever the smell was. With heavy feet she went down to the entrance where there was a food truck. She really didn't want to buy food, but she had to since she was hungry.

 _This was the reason why I make my lunches, to save money_ she thought.

Back in the break room with a lighter wallet she began eating lunch.

"So changed your mind about bar hopping?" Anko asked as she plopped into a chair next to Kurenai.

"No" Kurenai said simply.

Anko pouted.

"Come on, I need a wing woman" she whined.

"No, you're just going to drink and drape yourself over every guy in your sight" Kurenai said.

"When you say it you make it sound un-lady like" Anko said.

"It is un-lady like" Kurenai pointed.

"Bah, that's so Victorian" Anko said.

Soon the lunch hour ended and Kurenai was back at work, but progress was slow given the server decided to be slower than molasses on a freezing winter day. She muttered several choice curse words through the remainder of the day til it was time to head home.

"Last chance" Anko said spotting her.

"No" Kurenai said then left.

/Scene Break/

The day was over and Kurenai was relieved. She headed out and was snagged by the arm by Anko.

"Come on, bar hopping. Pick some hot guys, take them back and bang-bang-bang" Anko said.

"My answer is still no" Kurenai said as she wrenched her arm out of Anko's hold. She then walked away.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MISSING!" Anko shouted after her.

Kurenai ignored her friend.

/Scene Break/

She got back to her apartment tired since it took some time due to traffic. She got to her door and went to unlock it only to find it was unlocked. This scared her. She never left her place unlocked. She cautiously opened the door and slipped inside. Her heart beating in her chest. She grabbed the first available weapon, which so happened to be an umbrella from her umbrella stand she had near the door. She clutched it with two hands and held it close to her chest as she slowly made her way inside, her eyes scanning around.

 _Doesn't look like anything is missing_ she thought. Then she heard a sound. _Is a burglar in the kitchen, why, unless this kind of burglar cooks meals while the rob?_

She made her way to the kitchen moving as quietly as she could. She got to kitchen to only be filled with relief. Standing there in an apron with his back turned to her was a familiar spiky mop of blond hair.

"Naruto" she said.

"Huh, oh yeah Kurenai" Naruto greeted turning round and grinning at her.

"What are you doing here? Kurenai asked.

"What can't a friend greet their friend?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they can, but not in their friend's apartment and make it look like they got broken into" Kurenai said.

"Huh, I could've sworn I locked the door" Naruto said.

"You didn't" Kurenai said.

"Huh, oh well. So what's with the umbrella, you know it's bad luck if you open that indoors" Naruto said.

"I've had enough bad luck today that I don't care" Kurenai said and put the umbrella down. "So are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"Cooking you a nice dinner" Naruto said.

"You don't have to do that Naruto" Kurenai said.

"Hey, I want to. Now go take a nice long hot bath and I'll continue on this" Naruto said.

"I have no hot water" Kurenai said remembering her morning.

"Eh, it got fixed today. I saw the plumbers come in when I came" Naruto said.

"Okay, lets hope it got fixed" Kurenai said.

She went to take that bath Naruto suggested.

/Scene Break/

The hot water was back and it thrilled Kurenai as she laid in the tub just relaxing. Today was hell in a way for her. Once she was done she got out and dried herself off. She left the bathroom to change. She didn't do anything fancy since it was just Naruto. She came out wearing a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

"Right on time, sit" Naruto said.

Kurenai nodded then noticed the table. It was set and though it didn't look romantic it did give off a bit of that kind of vibe. Kurenai shook her head thinking it was just in her head since it was Valentine's Day. She sat down and Naruto served the meal.

"This looks good" Kurenai commented.

"Thanks, now dig in" Naruto said.

Kurenai nodded and they began to eat.

"So how was your day?" Naruto asked.

"Terrible" Kurenai said then told Naruto her day.

"Sucky" Naruto commented.

"Yes, yes it was" Kurenai said with a nod.

"Well, never fear, that's all over" Naruto said.

"I hope so" Kurenai said.

They continued to eat.

"Naruto, not that I don't mind, but why cook for me tonight?" Kurenai asked.

"Because I know you'd get lonely today and I wanted to keep you company" Naruto said.

Kurenai smiled, "you're sweet Naruto. Sometimes I don't deserve you as a friend."

"Hey that's my line. I don't deserve you as a friend. Hell, you look a super model or something and me. Well, I look some regular dude" Naruto said.

Kurenai shook her head. _That's where you're wrong Naruto. You're not some regular dude since I've seen other women check you out when we're out only pouting since they think we're together as a couple. You're a very handsome guy._

They kept eating then Naruto brought out dessert.

"Naruto" Kurenai said.

"Yeah" Naruto responded.

"Thanks, I needed this" Kurenai said.

"No problem" Naruto said with a grin.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: alright, one last one til this is wrapped up. So if you wish, leave a review and continue on to the last chap.**


	14. You're My Valentine

_I don't own Naruto at all_

 **A/N: Finally! The last chap of this collection. I hoped you all have stayed with me through this and if you have thanks and those who had to take a few small breaks in between I understand. Well lets get to it.**

* * *

 **You're My Valentine**

 **By: Sheltie**

Kin sighed. She looked at all around her and it just made her depressed. Her class had some of the most popular, most beautiful girls in the school. It just made her realized how plain and ordinary she was with her long brown hair, her glasses and plain average looking face. She kept her head down working on her assignment as the girls around her chatted about Valentine's Day. Yet another sore spot for her. She was single and probably will be forever. I mean, who'd look at her when there was some many beautiful girls around.

 _I'm the bruised peach among the great harvest_ she thought miserably.

That day was only a week away, but the buzz building up around it was already as loud as a buzzing beehive. The bell rang signaling the end of the period and the entire class filed out chattering away as they joined the rest of the school body in the halls making it into one big congestion.

"Stupid day, it's nothing, but a load of utter crock. All to sell jewelry and chocolates to those brainless to buy and accept them. They found a way to package and sell 'love'. Ugh, disgusting, all of it" Kin muttered under her breath.

"Yo Kin, what's got your panties in a bunch?"

Kin glared at her friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oh, let me guess" Naruto said with a grin. He then placed his fingertips on Kin's forehead like he was trying to read her mind. He even closed his eyes to enhance his little game.

"I see, yes I see. You're angry at St. Patrick's Day. All the green" Naruto said sounding like a phony fortune teller.

Kin just glared at Naruto, who peeked to see her reaction.

"Okay, I see, yes I see that your upset that February is the shortest month of the year even when it adds an extra day to make it 29" Naruto said.

Again Kin glares at Naruto, who again peeks.

"Right, oh yes, the future is clearing the fog has lifted. I see, your upset that on Groundhogs Day that the groundhog saw its shadow" Naruto said.

Kin just glowers at Naruto.

"Fine, fine. I am getting close though" Naruto said, "I can see, yes, I see-"

Kin smacked his hand away from her forehead.

"You idiot, Valentine's Day. That stupid holiday" she said.

"That was totally my next guess" Naruto said.

"Yeah, right" Kin snorted.

"So what's so bad about that day, candy and love" Naruto said.

"It's all rigged" Kin said.

"Oh" Naruto said.

"The entire day has been commercialized to the highest degree. We're meant to buy jewelry, candy, and flowers. All sorts of crap to line the pockets of greedy pigs who don't even care about love just as long as they make a buck" Kin said.

"Cynical much?" Naruto asked.

"It's just stupid really. Love should celebrate every day really. Not just on one day" Kin said.

"Sounds like someone who doesn't have a main squeeze" Naruto said.

Kin punched Naruto in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" the blond asked rubbing his arm.

"You're supposed to nod your head and agree with me when I'm on my rant" Kin said.

"Sorry, but yes man isn't in my repertoire as friend" Naruto said.

"Whatever, I'm done. So what do you wanna do after school today?" Kin asked.

/Scene Break/

 _ **Valentine's Day**_

Kin arrived in the morning and took a deep breath. She walked in and there was so much red, pink and white. It looked the place was drowning in it. She cringed a bit at all the hearts in all shapes and sizes and then the cupids and other things related to Valentine's Day.

 _I forgot how this school goes all out on all the holidays_ she thought.

There was to be a Valentine's Day dance tonight since it's a Friday. Kin had a good feeling she'd be skipping it like she skipped most of the dances the school held. She headed to her locker to grab the books she'd need when she found something in her locker. It surprised her. She blinked then pulled it out. She stared at the envelope for a while then decided to open it.

 _Kin,_

 _I know how you feel about this day, but I hope you will give me a chance. Will you be my Valentine? If you wish to know who I am come to the Valentine's Day dance tonight._

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Kin never had a secret admirer before so she had no clue what to do. She did feel quite flattered to have one though. But she wasn't sure what to do. She looked the letter over and over again hoping it could provide some kind of hint, but nothing. Written on a blank sheet of paper and the penmanship was very nice.

 _What am I to do now_ she thought.

/Scene Break/

Throughout the day Kin mulled over her problem with no clear answer in sight.

"Yo Kin, what's got your head so high in the clouds today?" Naruto asked.

"Huh, nothing. It's nothing" Kin said.

She didn't feel like revealing that she had a secret admirer to Naruto. Sure, Naruto was a good friend of hers, but she really didn't want his teasing after her rant about Valentine's Day the other day.

"Fine, don't tell me. Like I care" Naruto said as he put on an exaggerated pout.

Kin rolled her eyes.

"So what are we going to do today? I figured since it's your most hated day that we can hang out. Maybe go to the batting cages?" Naruto suggested.

"No, I got plans. Maybe this weekend or something" Kin said.

"Alright, fine with me" Naruto said.

They left school.

/Scene Break/

Kin paced her room, the letter on her bed face up.

"Ugh, what am I going to do? Should I go or should I not? Why am I making such a big deal out of this?" Kin muttered to herself as she went to and fro.

With a final glance at the letter she let out a deep sigh and went to her closet hoping she was going to regret her decision.

/Scene Break/

Kin looked around feeling out of place at the Valentine's Day dance the school was holding. There were couples all around her and she was the only single.

 _Great, just great. I can't believe I'm here_ she thought.

Her eyes scanned around hoping to find something or someone that might give her a hint at who her secret admirer was. But nothing.

 _Maybe this was just a prank_ she thought dejectedly.

"So you came, I didn't think you would."

Kin spun around and her eyes widened.

"Naruto" she gasped.

"Yo Kin" Naruto greeted.

"But, you're, it's, that, my secret admirer" Kin bumbled out.

"Heh, yeah guilty as charged" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"But how, why?" Kin asked stunned.

Naruto smiled, a gentle smile as he tucked some of Kin's long brown hair behind her ear letting his knuckles to gently caress her cheek. Kin's face heated up from the touch. She had never felt these feelings before that were now rampaging through her entire being.

"Come on, lets find somewhere to talk" Naruto suggested.

"Yes talk, we need to talk" Kin said still unable to get all of her thoughts together.

/Scene Break/

Kin blinked as she found herself on the rooftop. Naruto somehow 'borrowed' the janitor's keys and gained access to the rooftop.

"We're going to get in so much trouble if we're caught" she said.

"Eh, no one will figure it out. No one comes up here anyway" Naruto said nonchalantly.

Kin wasn't too sure.

Naruto led Kin to a bench the rooftop had and they sat down.

"Right, well, I guess I always have liked you. Ever since we were little kids, but you never showed much interest in boys even when other girls our age did. So I just kept on as your friend since that satisfied me, until now" the blond said.

"You liked me?" Kin asked astounded by the concept.

"Heh, what's not to like Kin. You kick ass. You're not one of those dainty girls who cares more about their looks and you're not shallow. You know what you like and don't give a crap about what others think. You can hang with the guys" Naruto said.

"So you like me because I'm one of the guys?" Kin asked with a frown.

"Yes, and now. Kinda hard to explain I guess" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess, I'm confused too" Kin said.

"Yeah, but I do like you, I really do" Naruto said as he looked into Kin's dark eyes.

Kin could see the warmth and sincerity of Naruto's words and knew he wasn't playing with her. Her heart was thumping hard. She tried to swallow, but it felt like her mouth was drier than the Sahara.

"So what happens now?" she asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Well I guess I ask the question and hope you give me an answer I'd like" Naruto said.

"Question?" Kin asked.

"Kin Tsuchi, will you be my Valentine?" Naruto asked.

Agai Kin felt her mouth go dry. She swiped her tongue across her lips. Her mind was in turmoil not too sure what to do since she's never been in this situation. But then a lone voice in her head screamed out the answer from all the chaos.

"Yes" she murmured.

Naruto smiled, "great."

"Now what?" Kin asked feeling relieved, but with a bit of apprehension still lingering.

"Well, would you mind if I kiss you?" Naruto asked nervously.

Kin's eyes widened at this. Her first kiss, here, now? This was moving so fast.

"We can wait, I know I'm putting on a lot on you right now" Naruto said backpedaling.

"Yes, thank you" Kin said relieved.

"So, we still on tomorrow for the batting cages?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we are" Kin said.

"Great, our first date" Naruto said.

Kin's mind screeched to a halt. DATE?!

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: right, this ends the little collection I've done for this Valentine's 2016. I hoped you all enjoyed this collection whether you liked only one chap of this or more. I worked on all of these and tried to pick girls that I could write with some ease. There's just some girls I can write better than others, so I picked girls I could write. So if there's a girl or girls that are missing here then that means I had trouble writing them for this. Please leave a review to this if you feel like it, and I hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's Day with those who you love and cherish.**


End file.
